Only For You
by FirewithFire
Summary: Dani, Kurt and Rachel throw Santana a birthday party and invite all the gleeks. Dani meets Santana's friends and she's glad Santana is enjoying herself, but when they start playing spin-the-bottle she fears Santana might be enjoying it a little too much. A somewhat longish Dantana one-shot, mentions of Quinntana.


**A/N: **So turns out, I'm really bad at writing short one-shots. But, somewhere in the story is a jealous Dani haha! Because Dani's still a fairly new character, I felt like I had to sketch a little more of Dantana's relationship (yes, Dani is already Santana's girlfriend here). I struggled, but I tried. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**19.14 RACHEL: Are you on your way yet?**

**19.15: No I'm about to pick her up, she should be out soon**

Dani smiled as she slipped her phone back into her pocket. Today was Santana's birthday, and even though she said she didn't feel the need to celebrate it this year, Dani wasn't going to let that happen. This was Santana's first birthday with Dani as her girlfriend, so Dani was going to make damn sure it was the _best birthday yet_. Along with Rachel and Kurt, she planned the party and managed to do it without Santana finding out. It was a hell of a job as Santana tended to sneak around the loft…

_A lot._

Kurt took care of buying the decorations and hid the supplies underneath his bed. Santana nearly found them on one of her random searches, but fortunately Kurt managed to stop her before she got the chance to peek. Arguing about privacy matters was rather pointless with Santana, so Kurt ended up telling her that he was in fact, hiding a _sex doll_ underneath his bed. Dani nearly burst out in laughter as she heard the lie spill out of Kurt's mouth, but it definitely got Santana off his case.

Then there was the cake. At first Rachel wanted to bake it, but Dani quickly intervened and said she'd take care of the cake instead. Santana _may_ have mentioned Rachel's lack of cooking skills, and after the decorations incident it seemed like a better idea to keep the cake at Dani's apartment. So Rachel took care of the invitations and invited the glee club. Dani didn't know a lot of Santana's friends yet, but she was excited to meet them. Even though Santana never really admitted it, it was clear to Dani that she was rather fond of them. Santana always had her own ways of showing affection, and it was one of the things she loved about her.

"Hey there birthday girl," Dani grins as her girlfriend finally appears at the door. "Took you long enough."

"Hey you too," Santana greets before smiling into a kiss. "Sorry for the wait, we were going over some new choreography."

"My girlfriend, the sexy dancer," Dani says proudly, earning her a blush from Santana. She loved the fact that even as girlfriends, she could still make Santana's cheeks turn red. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Santana nods as they start walking, allowing their hands to intertwine.

"So you've been enjoying your birthday so far?"

"Well considering I've only been working and had dance class…"

"Right," Dani laughs.

"But…" Santana quickly continues. "I'd say the good part of the day is just getting started."

"Yeah? Why's that?" Dani asks teasingly as she cocks an eyebrow.

They exchange a smile, Santana doesn't bother to reply as they both know the answer to that question.

"So what've you been up to today?" Santana asks.

"Nothing much," Dani replies. In reality, she'd been decorating the loft with Kurt and Rachel. Luckily Santana was out for the day. Well, it wasn't so much luck as it was Dani convincing Gunther to give Santana an extra dayshift. She felt bad for making her girlfriend work extra hours on her birthday, but it was the only way to get her out of the loft without getting suspicious.

She grabs her phone to send Rachel a text.

**19.20: On our way! Get ready**

After she presses 'send' she notices Santana's eyes on her.

"Who are you texting?" she asks curiously.

"Just a friend," Dani plays off casually. "I don't have another girlfriend if that's what you're worried about," she adds with a grin.

Santana chuckles before rolling her eyes. "Well you can't blame me for worrying, you're gorgeous."

"Not too bad yourself," Dani admits with a smirk.

"Well just so you know, you're all mine today."

Dani playfully raises an eyebrow. "You're claiming me?"

Santana shrugs, a smile creeping to her lips. "It's my birthday, I can do whatever I want."

"That's right," Dani laughs before halting her movements. She tugs at Santana's hand, pulling her girlfriends body closer to her own. Santana smiles into the kiss as Dani hums in approval.

She loved the way the Latina's lips felt against hers. If she'd known it'd be this great she would have wasted less time on teasing the girl and asked her out on the first day she laid eyes on her.

But then again, that wouldn't have been half as much fun.

"You know… Hummelberry clan's out tonight…" Santana husks out, her face lingering close in front of Dani's as her gaze went back and forth from her eyes to her lips.

It was exactly this mixture of confidence and humbleness Dani liked about her, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Tempting…" she whispers back, but just as Santana's about to lean into another kiss she pulls away.

"_But_, I'm kind of hungry." She hated pulling away from Santana's luscious lips – yet somehow the expression on Santana's face was also quite amusing at the same time – but they had to get a move on. By now all of the guests should have arrived at the loft, and Rachel would hate for them to be late… with her being punctual and all.

"You're hungry?" Santana gives her a confused look at first, but her expression is soon replaced with the cocky raise of an eyebrow. Dani rolls her eyes, and just before Santana gets the chance to say "_wanky_" Dani clarifies her words.

"For _food_!" she says with a laugh.

"Fine," Santana chuckles. "What do you wanna eat? We could go to that Italian restaurant around the corner, I hear –"

"No!" Dani quickly cuts her off. Immediately she feels stupid for blurting it out like that, but they _had_ to get to the loft after all. A somewhat awkward laugh escapes her, but she's hoping Santana doesn't notice.

"No?" Santana asks, a suspicious frown creasing her forehead.

"I mean… We should order in, spend some time snuggling on the couch…" Dani suggests, adding a playful smile.

Santana sighs before shaking her head. "Here I was, thinking I could do what I want because it's my birthday…"

"Well…" Dani started, batting her eyelashes. She raises her hand to touch Santana's face, allowing her fingertips to gently trace Santana's jawline. "I thought you _wanted _to snuggle up on the couch… You know… get our _mack on _and stuff," she continued teasingly, quoting Santana's words. "But if you'd _really _rather go to a boring restaurant…"

Santana narrows her eyes. "You are so confusing."

Dani grins at her before stepping back. "I prefer to call it… mysterious."

Santana can't help but laugh.

"So," Dani continues. "Are we ordering in?"

"As if I could even refuse after that," Santana huffs. "You are evil."

"Mysterious," Dani corrects.

Santana shakes her head as another smile tugs at the corner of her lips. "You're lucky I love you," she says before picking up the pace again.

"I know," Dani says softly before joining to walk beside her.

About a half an hour later they were finally nearing the loft. Dani couldn't wait for Santana to see the party, but suddenly she received another text. Subtly she checks her phone.

**19.48 RACHEL: Sorry can you hold her off for just a little bit longer? Banner keeps falling!**

Dani frowns. She didn't even feel like Santana needed a damn banner, but as usual Rachel and Kurt got a little overly excited. If Dani wasn't there to stop them Kurt probably would have glitterbombed the place. She sighs. They were almost at the door, how was she supposed to stall Santana without making her suspicious? Then again, they did _not_ work this hard to plan a party that was any less than perfect, so she would figure it out, somehow.

"You okay?" Santana asks, noticing the troubled expression on Dani's face.

"Yeah," Dani replies as she looks up, immediately wiping the frown from her forehead. However, as soon as she notices the door is only a few feet away, she realizes had to think, _fast._

But just as Santana's about to reach for the door, she panics again and quickly jumps in front of the door, blocking the entrance.

Santana raises an eyebrow, retreating her hand from the door. "Okay you're being really weird. What's up?"

"Uhm…" Dani has absolutely no idea what to say, but in that moment she receives yet another text. Still holding her phone, she quickly takes a peek.

**19.50 RACHEL: Done!**

Dani shakes her head. If only Rachel could've texted like two seconds earlier, _before _she made a complete fool out of herself. Santana clearly knows something's up now, and even though she could just tell Santana what was going on, she didn't want to ruin the surprise this close to the party.

Santana smiles but it's clear that she's starting to get a little agitated. "Babe what's –"

Before Santana gets the chance to question her motives, Dani cuts her off and swoops in for a kiss. It was the only thing she knew would distract her girlfriend right now. It catches Santana a little off guard at first, but it doesn't take long for her to melt into the kiss. As their lips connected Santana closes her eyes instinctively, and Dani uses the opportunity to open up the door to the loft and lead her girlfriend in.

Without realizing the whole glee club was standing there ready to jump out and surprise her, Santana continued to moan against Dani's lips. "Mmm, you're –"

"Surprise!"

Immediately Santana pulls away in shock. Dani sighs in relief, proud of herself she managed to make it inside without revealing the surprise. She stands back with a smirk covering her face as Santana looks around to find all her old friends in the room.

Dani couldn't help but look around either. This was the first time she actually saw the glee club. It was an interesting bunch of people, from what she could tell. Not the kind of people she'd expect to hang out together, let alone form such a close bond. But then again, Santana also had quite an odd dynamic with Rachel and Kurt, their banter amused Dani as much as it still tended to puzzle her. Santana insulted them half of the time yet when it came down to it, she could be the sweetest person ever. It was intriguing in the best way possible.

"You… What are you… What are you guys doing here?" Santana stutters out as a smile slowly forms on her lips.

"It's your birthday, wouldn't miss it for the world," Puck smirks.

Santana's gaze lands then on Rachel and Kurt. "Did you guys plan this?"

"It was Dani's idea, and we were happy to help her out," Rachel answers before walking over and hugging her friend. "Happy birthday Santana."

"I can't believe we actually managed to surprise you, with your Mexican third eye and all," Kurt jokes, yet saying the latter in a somewhat skeptical tone.

Santana narrows her eyes, still grinning. "I knew you weren't hiding a sex doll."

"Good," Kurt laughs. "Because I have to say, I was a _little_ worried about how quickly you bought that."

"Well it wasn't impossible. I mean, with the boyfriend pillow and all…" Santana shrugs. "I figured a sex doll would be the next step."

Kurt rolls his eyes but decides to ignore the comment. He smiles before walking up to her for a hug. "Happy birthday sweetie."

"_You_," Santana says as she turns to Dani next. She points her finger at her as if to accuse her from something, but when she steps closer she throws her arms around Dani's waist and pulls her in for a kiss. "I can't believe you did this," she says softly after their lips part.

Dani smiles. "I know you said you didn't want a party but –"

"Shut up I love it," Santana cuts her off with a chuckle.

* * *

A little while later, Santana was mingling as Dani leaned against the wall, watching her girlfriend enjoy the party. She wasn't being antisocial, but sometimes she just liked to look around the room and watch all the people. There was something about seeing all these different personalities interact, she couldn't help but find it fascinating.

Then she sees Rachel walking up to her.

"Hey," Rachel greets as she joins to lean against the wall beside her. "She seems to be having a good time, I think we pulled it off."

"Yeah," Dani replies with a content smile.

"Your friends seem pretty awesome," she adds.

"They are," Rachel says proudly.

"Tell me a little more about them." Dani had to admit, she was curious. For one they all seemed like great people with great stories. And, considering everyone went to high school together, there must've been a lot of history between them.

"Okay," Rachel agrees. "That's Mike and Tina," she explains as she points at them. "Tina's a senior at McKinley and Mike is a dance student – it's been a real struggle for him because his parents wanted him to become a doctor at first."

Dani nods. She knew a lot of parents weren't always accepting, including her own.

"They've dated for a while but they broke up after Mike went off to college. Though, I think they're getting back together again."

Dani arches her eyebrows. "You think?"

Rachel's jaw drops slightly as she sees Mike pulling the smaller asian girl in for a kiss.

"I – right. Moving on." Rachel quickly shakes her head, probably feeling somewhat awkward watching the couple make out. "Well you know Blaine already…"

Dani smiles as she sees Kurt talking to Blaine. She'd seen Blaine quite a few times. Since the engagement he'd been visiting New York more often. She didn't really understand how they went from exes to fiancés overnight, but it was clear that they had something real between them. They were happy, and to Dani that was all that mattered.

"That's Artie," Rachel continued. "He's a senior, he's going to be a _great_ director someday."

Dani laughs in amazement. The amount of talent in the room was ridiculous yet greatly inspiring.

"And that's Mercedes," Rachel points at the girl talking to Kurt and Blaine. "She has an amazing voice, right now she's a recording artist in L.A."

"Wow, that's incredible!"

"Yeah she's come a long way," Rachel admits with a smile.

Dani nods as she raises her glass for a moment to take another sip of her coke.

"You wouldn't believe it," Rachel starts. "But Mercedes actually had a crush on Kurt once."

Dani snorts, nearly choking on her drink. "_Kurt_? Are we talking about the same Kurt?"

"Well… back then he wasn't that open about his sexuality."

"Still… I mean, his wardrobe leaves little to the imagination. Or are you telling me he used to wear hoodies to school?" Dani chuckles, now slowly trying to take a proper sip of her drink.

Rachel laughs, shaking her head. "No, _definitely _not, it was all Alexander McQueen and whatnot. But you know, it was high school. You see what you want to see, I think we were all naïve at some point." She shrugs. "Still, maybe."

Dani nods in agreement.

"She used to date Sam as well," Rachel continues to talk. "That's the blonde guy over there talking to Puck."

Dani narrows her eyes. "With the big lips?"

Rachel pauses for a moment to look at Dani, a humored expression on her face. "You really are made for each other," she says quietly as she shakes her head.

Dani returns a confused look.

"Never mind." Rachel quickly shrugs it off. "Anyway, he's a senior at McKinley, like Artie and Tina. He actually dated Santana for a little while, but I don't think that was anything serious."

"Really?" Dani interrupts. He hardly seemed like Santana's type. Well, obviously that was an understatement.

"Yeah, but Santana dated – well not so much as hooked up with – a lot of people back then, the only one she was actually serious about was…" Just as the name is about roll off her tongue, Rachel stops herself from saying it.

Dani only smiles. "It's okay, I know about Brittany."

Rachel looks up guiltily.

"It was Santana's first love," Dani says. "We all had them right? I know that's always going to be something special and I respect that. I'm just happy she's with me now."

Rachel sighs in relief. "You're really cool with all of this."

"The past is the past," Dani shrugs.

Rachel smiles before getting back to her story. "Well, Sam's dated Brittany as well. They broke up a few months ago before she went to MIT, the whole long distance thing… And they're keeping her really busy there, it's actually why she couldn't be here tonight."

"MIT," Dani repeats. She huffs in disbelief. "You people are amazing."

Rachel grins at her, not bothering to deny it.

"What about that girl over there?" Dani asks as she points at the beautiful blonde talking to Santana.

"That's Quinn. She was…" Rachel takes a moment to find the right words. "She was _that _girl. Guys wanted to date her, girls wanted to be her… even I wanted to be like her. She was the head cheerleader, smart, pretty. She even goes to Yale now."

"She really is pretty," Dani admits as she takes in the other blonde's features. Her skin was absolutely flawless and there was something soft yet mysterious about her appearance.

"You're not checking out other girls are you?" Rachel teases.

"No," Dani laughs. "I'm more into Latina's."

"Good, because Santana would go all Lima Heights on you," Rachel jokes, thinking she somehow has the upper hand in this conversation.

Dani playfully raises an eyebrow. "Oh she _does _go all Lima Heights on me in the bedr – umpfh"

Suddenly she feels Rachel's hand covering her mouth, and she takes in the horrified expression on the girl's face.

"I do _not _need to hear about that." She slowly pulls her hand away again, revealing Dani smirking.

Rachel shakes her head. "You two…"

"Sorry." Dani pouts at Rachel innocently, as if to say she regretted the confession. But not really.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Well I think it's time for me to mingle, if you want to discuss your sex life I'm sure Puck – the one with the Mohawk – would be _ecstatic_ to hear about it."

And with that she slowly walks away.

"Love you!" Dani calls out after her.

"I know, I know," she hears Rachel say before the girl joins Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes in their conversation.

Not too long after Dani joined the group as well. It surprised her how accepting everyone was of her. Truly she never really had trouble making friends, but there was something comforting in the fact that they all seemed to accept others with such ease. There was no pressure to prove yourself, to fit in. Not that Dani cared much about fitting in, but that didn't mean it wasn't nice when she did.

"You really whipped her you know," Puck tells Dani as everyone's talking while sitting around the table, some on the floor, some on the couch.

Dani smirks in response. "I don't know about that."

"Are you kidding me?" Mercedes asks in disbelief.

Puck laughs. "She drools over you more than she does over Breadstix."

"Yeah _hi_," Santana interrupts, waving her hand at her friends while the other rests on Dani's lap. "I'm right here and I do _not_ drool nor am I whipped so if any of you say that again I _promise _I will kick your ass."

Quinn shook her head. "Remember that time we went camping in the eighth grade? You totally drooled in your sleep."

"Shut up Q," Santana hisses out. "I thought we agreed not to talk about that."

Quinn chuckles quietly.

"What's Breadstix?" Dani finally asks.

Suddenly, everyone drops whatever conversation they were having and the whole room is filled with gasps. Dani can't help but feel a little uncomfortable, wondering if she just said something horrible. Judging from the look on everyone's faces, she sure did.

"Are you serious?" Sam asks with a frown.

"She did not just say that," Tina says to Mike.

"Santana you haven't taken your girl out to Breadstix?" Artie asks, facing Santana.

"It's a restaurant," Quinn clarifies briefly.

Before Santana gets the chance to say anything, Puck cuts her off and turns to Dani. "When you come down to Lima for the holidays, we're going to take you to Breadstix."

"Oh definitely!" Mercedes agrees with a broad smile.

"Oh my god, you're gonna love it!" Rachel says excitedly, clapping her hands in enthusiasm along with Kurt. "It's _so_ good."

The whole room nods in agreement.

Dani sits back, the enthusiasm catching her a little caught off guard. For a moment she thought she somehow ruined the party, but she definitely didn't expect them to treat her _this_ nice.

Santana smiles at Dani, seemingly relieved at how this conversation turned out.

"Look at that," Dani says softly to her girlfriend. "Your friends want to take me out on a date to _your _favorite restaurant," she teases.

"I'm sorry," Santana pouts. "I promise next time we're in Lima I am going to take you to Breadstix and it will be the best date ever. Okay?"

Dani nods as Santana places a light kiss on her cheek.

"_Whipped_," Sam coughs out before high fiving Puck.

Santana turns away to glare at them. "You better watch it trouty. You too Puckerman or I swear to god I will make you cry like two little girls."

"Whatever," Puck scoffs. The boys both raise their hands in defeat.

Quinn chuckles at the small banter. "You _haven't_ changed."

"Damn right," Santana huffs in response, still scowling at Sam and Puck.

Dani runs one hand through the Latina's hair, the other hand caressing the girl's cheek in attempt to calm her down and Santana slowly melts into the touch. She turns to smile at Dani and Dani can't help but feel like it was a smile only reserved for her.

"Cute." Quinn's voice chimes in again, interrupting their small moment.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Someone say cute, or whipped, _one_ more time…"

"Sorry," Quinn smiles, and Santana slowly returns the expression.

"So Quinn, how are you doing in the romance department anyway? Dating any hot professors lately?"

"No," Quinn shudders at the thought. "Think I'm going to lay off the drama for a while."

"Good for you," Santana encourages. "You're smarter when you're not obsessing over some guy."

Quinn playfully squints her eyes. "Did Santana Lopez just call me smart?"

Santana snorts at the comment. "You gonna write that in your diary?"

"Shut up," Quinn laughs. "Like I even own one."

"Well I remembering stumbling into this fascinating little book in your locker… senior year…" Santana says, slowly dragging out her words.

"You did not!" Quinn gasps in disbelief.

"I did," Santana grins.

Quinn slaps the girl's arm as Dani watches the interaction.

Quinn then turns to Dani. "I swear to God, this girl snoops around like she's a damn detective."

"Tell me about it…" Dani agrees. Santana did tend to snoop around a lot, but to Dani it was just a humorous quirk. It didn't really bother her, because after all, she had nothing to hide.

"Who's side are you on?" Santana frowns.

Dani and Quinn both face her with a smirk.

"Whatever," Santana says with an eye roll. "I'm going to the kitchen to get something to drink, any of you want anything?"

"I'm okay," Dani answers.

Quinn shakes her head.

"Kay I'll be right back." With that Santana gets up, gently untangling herself from Dani's arms and walking off to the kitchen, leaving Quinn and Dani sitting on the couch together.

"You guys seem like really good friends," Dani says.

"_That's _what you got out of that conversation?" Quinn answers with a chuckle.

Dani smiles. "I'm just saying, you seem to know each other very well."

"We do. I guess we're similar in a way you know… Sometimes we want to rip each other's hair out, but at the same time we just get each other, so in the end we get along."

Dani nods in understanding. It isn't so much that she is jealous of Quinn's friendship with Santana, but a small part of her wished she knew Santana in the way that Quinn did. She can't help but feel like they shared a history that Dani didn't have with Santana.

"How long have you guys been together now?" Quinn asks, snapping Dani out of her thoughts.

"Six months," Dani answers with a smile.

"Wow," Quinn says, slightly tilting her head.

"So… no mister right for you?"

Quinn shakes her head. "Don't even get me started. Men are assholes."

"Decided to play for the other team then?" Dani jokes, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Quinn laughs. "I mean, I'm a college girl… I've experimented, but uhm… "

"Experimented?" Dani asks curiously.

Quinn opens her mouth to say something, but she seems to be struggling with a reply. "I… Yeah, but like I said, it was an experiment… It was… nothing serious."

Dani nods but she can't help but notice the pauses in between the other blonde's words.

"What are you two talking about?" Santana smiles as she reappears with a drink. She sits back down on the couch, in between Dani and Quinn.

"Oh just digging up all the dirt about you," Quinn teases.

"Did she really do that," Santana asks Dani, unsure if Quinn was joking or not.

"N – No," Dani answers. _Or did she? _Dani slowly zones out of the conversation and she suddenly remembers something Santana said. It was the first month they were dating.

_"You've never slept with a lesbian?"_

_"I… Well no, I mean… Brittany was bisexual and other than that it's just been like, college girls wanting to __**experiment**__ or whatever."_

Dani tries to put two and two together. She can't be completely sure, but after talking to Quinn… She can't be completely _unsure _either. Was Santana Quinn's experiment? She decides not to say anything for now, not wanting to ask such a question on her girlfriend's birthday. Besides, even if Quinn and Santana really did sleep together, it was before they started dating right? The past is the past, Dani mentally repeats to herself.

Still… There was something about the way Quinn acted when she said it was nothing serious. Or was she being paranoid? Dani quickly tries to shrug it off, it wasn't like her to think this way at all.

"Can I have your attention please!" Rachel's voice suddenly sounds throughout the room. The smaller girl stepped onto the table, slightly wobbling as Kurt quickly supported her to prevent her from falling.

Dani can't help but laugh a little, clearly Rachel's had a few drinks and the girl's petite body simply couldn't handle much liquor.

"I think we should play s – spin the bottle!"

"It's like the Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza all over again," Santana mutters to Quinn. "She always wants to play that game when she's drunk."

"I say let's do it," Puck cheers on.

"Alright alright," Mercedes agrees.

Dani smiles, but she can't bring herself to nod. Yes, spin the bottle used to be one of Dani's favorite games. But right now, with certain doubts in mind, she couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable.

"You okay?" Santana suddenly asks her.

"Yeah I'm fine," Dani smiles, quickly composing herself. Why did this even bother her? Santana was her girlfriend after all. She had nothing to worry about.

Santana doesn't get the chance to question her. "Alright who's up first?" Artie calls out.

"I'll take that," Puck smirks.

"Of _course_ you will," Santana teases.

"Hoping the bottle will point at you?" Puck retorts.

"Don't flatter yourself Puckerman," Santana laughs. "I've got a perfect pair of lips right here," she says smiling, turning her head to place a sweet kiss on Dani's lips.

With Santana's lips on her own, Dani can't help but feel a little reassured again. It was just the amount of confidence she was looking for.

"Here goes nothing," Puck announces before he spins the bottle. They all watch it turn before it slowly lands on…

_Kurt_.

Everyone bursts out in laughter as Puck leans back with a confused frown. Oh not to mention Kurt's expression. The boy clearly grimaced at the thought, yet Blaine still somehow seemed to find it amusing. Dani noticed that he too, joined everyone in laughter. Well, of course _he_ had nothing to worry about.

"_Well_…" Santana hums in amusement, but Puck quickly cuts her off with a scowl.

"I don't think so," Kurt says while backing up.

"Come on Puck," Quinn cheers, still unable to force back her laughter. "You wanted to play right?"

"Scared?" Mercedes teases.

"I… but…" Puck stutters.

"Now don't be a game wrecker…" Santana joins in.

"Do it!" Rachel exclaims.

Kurt immediately throws a pillow at Rachel. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Okay you know what, screw this." Puck quickly shifts and makes his way over to Kurt.

"Whoa – what are you – don't come any closer," Kurt attempts to move away but Puck stops him, placing a quick kiss on the boy's mouth before backing up just as quickly.

"There, now don't you ever say I'm a game wrecker," Puck huffs as Kurt's eyes turn wide. Blaine hugs Kurt in an attempt to help him get over the shock.

"Your turn," Puck says grumpily, shoving the bottle to Santana.

"Fine," Santana huffs. She slowly leans forward to the bottle, holding it still before giving it a spin.

Dani can't help but feel nervous, as the bottle – of course – ends up pointing at none other than _Quinn_.

A bunch of amused _ooh's _filled the room.

Hesitating, Santana throws Dani a quick glance, but Puck interrupts before she can say anything.

"Don't wanna be a game wrecker now do you?" he quotes, smirking.

Santana shakes her head. "I'm _not _a game wrecker."

"Well then get your ass over here birthday girl," Quinn teases as she motions for the Latina to come closer, and everyone but Dani seems to cheer her on.

Santana sighs before looking over at Quinn, a small smile on her lips. She finally gives in, slowly crawling closer to her.

Dani wants to say something, but she refuses to make a complete fool out of herself.

She trusts Santana… She's just not sure if she trusts Quinn.

Dani mentally braces herself as Quinn eagerly – well that's what it looked like to Dani – leans forward. Quinn throws her hands around Santana's neck, pulling closer and into a kiss.

To Dani, it seems to last forever. It takes her a lot of strength to just stay back and watch her girlfriend make out with another girl. Given, if it were any other person in this room she probably wouldn't have minded as much… but this was a different story.

"You're gonna let this happen?" Kurt asks.

Dani tenses, and finally, when she hears a moan escape Quinn's mouth, she can't take it anymore. Everyone turns to watch her as Dani crawls over before grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her away from Quinn.

She could've sworn Quinn bit her lip afterwards – she wasn't even going to think about what _that _meant – but Dani ignores it. She grins before diving into a hungry kiss. Even though it surprised Santana, she sure didn't complain.

"You get your girl," Mercedes cheers on.

When their lips part, Santana smiles curiously at Dani, as if she's trying to read her girlfriend's thoughts.

"Now _that's_ how it's done," Artie applaudes as Sam nods.

"Come with me for a sec?" Dani asks playfully.

"Yeah," Santana replies, though she still seems slightly confused.

"You kids stay away from my bedroom!" Kurt calls out as Dani drags Santana away to the kitchen.

When they get to the kitchen moments later, Dani wastes no time to attack her girlfriend with her lips. She kisses her passionately. Santana muffles a moan and for a moment she allows the feeling to linger, but when Dani reaches one hand underneath Santana's shirt the Latina finally pulls away to face her. "Not that I'm not enjoying this, but… what's going on?"

"I just want you," Dani explains briefly before continuing to kiss Santana down her neck.

Santana whimpers in pleasure, but she tries to stop herself from getting distracted. "Were you…"

Dani softly hums against Santana's skin. Maybe Santana's onto her, but she wasn't one to easily admit that she was…

"_Jealous_?"

That causes Dani to finally halt her movements as she looks up to face Santana.

"Why would I be jealous?" Dani attempts to deny with a forced smile.

"Baby come on…"

The smile on her face slowly falls, and all that's left is a guilty expression.

"You know I love you right?" Santana asks, unsure of what to say.

"I – I know," Dani admits as she shakes her head. She walks off to lean against the kitchen table.

Santana follows her and leans against the spot next to her. "Then what is it?"

Dani sighs, feeling bad for asking yet she needed to know the answer. "Did you sleep with Quinn?"

"What?" Santana asks, clearly not expecting that question. For a moment it's silent.

"I just… Quinn said something and it –"

"It's fine…" Santana stops her. "I uhm… Yes, we did sleep together," she sighs.

Dani thought the answer would make her feel better, but she can't help but look away.

A small smile appears on Santana's lips as she moves in front of Dani, raising her hands to cup her face. "I'm not gonna lie to you, you're my girlfriend… which is why you should trust me when I say it didn't mean anything. I didn't tell you before because Quinn and I both agreed to pretend it never happened. _You're _the one I want."

"I know…" Dani relaxes into Santana's touch. "But…"

"What?" Santana asks, a worried frown creasing her forehead.

"It's… it's not just that. You and Quinn share this history together… and we don't have that, you know? I just wish I could've been part of it. So yeah, I _was_ jealous…" She hates how the words escapes her mouth, it was an emotion she didn't like to admit she felt.

Santana sighs, nodding in understanding. She looks down, placing Dani's hands in her own.

"Yet," she finally corrects. "We don't have that _yet_."

Their eyes meet again, and Dani can feel a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth.

"Tú eres mi presente, mi futuro." Santana continues. "Even if you weren't part of my past, you're part of my present, my future… I don't want anyone else. You are my girlfriend, and I love you."

Dani smiles in relief. "I love you too… I'm sorry, I guess I got a little carried away..."

"You _guess_," Santana laughs. "I don't think I've ever seen you like that. I have to admit, it was pretty hot."

Dani narrows her eyes. "I don't have to start fighting for your attention do I?"

Santana shakes her head with a smile. "I'm all yours," she whispers before leaning into a kiss.

As they pull away, Dani can't help but smirk.

"What," Santana asks, slightly frowning.

"You totally _are_ whipped."

Santana rolls her eyes before kissing Dani one more time.

"_Only for you."_

* * *

**A/N: **Thoughts? Suggestions?

And finally, have a great weekend!


End file.
